At The Hands Of A Black Cat
by Liixard
Summary: Catwoman terrorizes Gotham City, and the team must stop her, but one thing leads to another, and Wally can't decide how he feels about Dick.


Gotham City was a place Dick Grayson was all too familiar with, he lived there, was raised there, and became Robin there, but he always had Batman. Now, that Batman was out on a mission with the League when Gotham was in danger, he had run short of memory.

Selina Kyle. Batman's trickiest female foe, but also his love interest, was now back to her old gimmicks, robbing, flirting, and robbing again. Red Tornado had sent them on a mission to stop her, and everyone seemed bummed.

" _This better not be another training mission, Tornado,"_ Dick remembered Wally saying. But he remembered Selina, the Catwoman herself, and how clever she was. How dangerous she was. The team was sent out immediately, and Dick knew the second he left Miss. Martian's ship, that no one would be complaining.

She was sitting atop of a store building, sucking on a lollipop and smiling down at the team. She had a dark violet, nearly black, jumpsuit on, with high rising stiletto boots, and a hole where her chest was, revealing too much cleavage for Dick's comfort. Her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, and a headband with two cat ears rested on her head, along with a black mask over her yellow eyes.

"Well hello, Robin, I see you've brought friends," she cooed, uncrossing her legs and sitting back, kicking her leg in the air. "What a delightful treat!"

"You know why we're here, Catwoman,to-" Dick got cut off by Wally whistling, and placing a hand on his hip.

"Selina _kyle_ , you're much more hot in person, I must admit," he said, narrowing his eyes with a prominent 'sex' smile. Dick wanted to throw up.

Artemis stepped in and shot an arrow towards the scantily clad woman, of which she gracefully jumped away from, and landed softly on her feet in front of the team.

Dick ran at her, jumping off a small barrel and throwing a small explosive at her. She swiftly arched her back and cartwheeled away, making his effort for nothing. Kaldur got his aqua swords out and lashed them at her. She avoided every attack, even Conner's, she was just too quick and smart to be defeated this easily.

Robin got angry and threw a mist mine, creating bellows of smoke around the team, and when it faded, when he thought he had gotten Selina, he realized her was beating upon Megan, not the foe. In fact, the Catwoman was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Wally West.

"Robin, Kid Flash is missing," Megan and Kaldur both said. "Yeah, I know. Stay behind and help the people she fucked up, I'm gonna go find them, okay?" And with that,he disappeared into the darkness. 9:04 pm already? Damn.

"So, Kid Flash," Selina hummed, running a finger under the speedster's chin, her yellow eyes narrowed and hungry. Wally swallowed and smirked. "What is it?" He asked. Catwoman just giggled and pushed his mask back, and held his face. "Oh," she breathed, smiling seductively. "You have _freckles!"_

Wally just heated up, staring at her with half lidded eyes. "Yeah…" He sighed happily, her body pressed up against his, and he felt her c-cup breasts against his upper chest. "You like em?"

Selena giggled and kissed his cheek. "I crave them, dear."

Just as the brunette beauty was about to kiss Wally, she got kicked in the back. Hard. Wally stepped back as she fell onto the ground. He hadn't even realized where he was. She has dragged him to an alley of some sorts, and it was gross, too. He looked up from the scantily clad and saw his best friend, Dick Grayson standing there.

"Rob-" "Wally, don't ever run off like that ever again. I was seriously scared to death." Wally looked at him and guilt stabbed his chest. "Rob, I'm sorry, I didn't know-" he stuttered. The acrobat just stepped forward and grabbed Wally's waist, hugging him. The speedster wasn't entirely sure what to do, that is, until Dick kissed him. He was shocked, sure, but he didn't refuse it.

Once Dick pulled away, Wally sighed. "Rob.." "We gotta go find the team, Wally, go find them and be quick."

Ha, that was simple, quick was Wally's name. But, he still couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It felt, _good_? He shook off the feeling and got the team. They took care of Selina and were on their way back to Justice Mountain. Wally kept thinking about Robin, the kiss, and his sexuality. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Dick and noticed his friend staring back at him. Wally smiled and felt his face heat up. Dick just chuckled softly and went back to fixing his utility belt.

With that, Wally just sat back and smiled. Maybe he _did_ like Robin. Who knows?

 ** _Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction on this so, I doubt it's all that good, but I worked pretty hard on it. Okay._**


End file.
